Drew a song
by GemRoseblue
Summary: May and Drew are in Hoenn but only for a contest before they go to a new region. See what happens while their there. Wait, what there's new outfits. Contestshipp


**_Sup guys, so this little story came to mind when listening to three songs._** **_I currently working on my first story so please be patient_**

 ** _I don't own anything, ok maybe their outfits._**

 **Drew a song**

May was in her room starring at the red and green bandana that her rival/friend Drew had given her along with matching clothing.

It was dress much like her second outfit but was red and green the top part being green with a rose in the middle and bottom red which made it look like a top and skirt. Her fanny pack was black and now she had a white sleeveless jacket. Her shoes are green, black and white. The gloves are the usual colour but with a red strip in the middle of the black.

She and Drew had spent the day together and after chatting about going to a new region and a few insults (which involved May complaining on how Drew never changed his outfit) they had gone shopping for new outfits. The only rule being that they must choose each other outfit and buy it but only if the other likes it. But being May and Drew this had turned into a competition on who can pick the right outfit first. With Drew winning, seeing how May found it hard to get Drew to say yes to anything.

"Oh Drew, you can be so stubborn at times." sighing May put her bandanna on the table and went to sleep. After the day she had sleep was very much welcomed.

The next morning had been absolutely amazing for May. She had gotten up early took a shower, went down to eat and a wonderful idea of using ice and fire in a contest move. She finished her food and went to the park to train.

"Blaziken, Glaceon take the stage. Alright guys I just had the perfect idea of an appeal, want to try it out?"

"Blaziken!"

"Glaceon!"

"That's the spirit." May cheered happily as she started to get ready. Knowing this would be hard to pull off but wonderful if it works May had chosen a hard spot to train. "Glaceon use ice beam and make a really big ball hand from heart shaped arch." May prayed that it will work seeing as she still needed to still add Blaziken's part. "Blaziken use flamethrower before Glaseon starts making the arch and jump it to the ball, when it's done usea light flamethrower whlie spinning around." May eye grew as her plan came together it was even more beautiful then she thought.

It was heart shaped arch made out of ice with flames inside which made it glow and with the sunlight passing through the flames appear to be different colours. The ball looked like a dico ball with Blaziken making it spins from the inside but the ice here was much thinker then the arch so you could not see Blaziken. All in all May was definitely going to use this in the next contest which was in a weeks time. She had just arrived yesterday but still hadn't registers for it.

"A beautiful appeal which sadly can't be used in this contest." a all too familiar voice came from behind. "Drew!" smirking Drew walked over to where May was. "Hello May, see your wear the outfit **I** picked." "You to."

And indeed Drew was wearing the outfit May had pick. "I only wearing this because of the bet we made yesterday." "Are you sure because I do remember you admiring yourself in the mirror and saying which I quote 'I look hot and even more handsome the before who knew that you had a sense of fashion ,May." May said this while doing those air qoutes "while striking poses in the mirror." At this Drew blushed. Only realising that he had said that out loud after he had tried on his outfit.

He was wearing a black top with a green pokéball symbol on it. A teal jacket much like his pervious one. Dark blue pant that fit and were not baggy (one thing May had complained about) and was wearing teal and black sneaker. With green and black fingerless gloves and a white bandana (which looks like May's pervious bandana) hanging around his neck.

"So what's this about not being able to use this appeal?" May said changing the subject seeing that she had won that battle. "Always the same, huh May." Drew smirked. This earned a glare from May. "Ok ok ok, I'll get to the point. So the contest turned out to be a double- pair contest meaning that we have to compete in groups of two."

"Wait, What?" May started to panic. She had not prepared for this .She just thought it was a normal contest. While pacing up and down she totally forgot about Drew. "Stop stressing May. Why do you think I'm here." May stopped dead in her tracks, then turned to Drew with a big smile and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Drew, your a really lifesaver!"

Drew hug back while trying to hide his blush. Not to long after ,May pulled back. "Come on, lets practice."

"Yes, your bossy-ness."

"Hey"

"Calm down May I was just kidding."

May had turned around with her arms fold. At this sight Drew chuckled.

 _The day of the contest_

( _sorry I really didn't went to write a whole contest)_

"And the winners of the Lilycove contest is Drew and May." the crowd goes wild as both May and Drew go up to receive their ribbons. After that their both made a run to get as far away from the contest hall. Before Drew's fan club found him.

"So your going to the after party?" "Why wouldn't I be there?"

rolling her eyes May looked straight at Drew. "You said your not a party person." "I just have a feeling that something special will happen." with that Drew flicks his hair and is off. "Sometimes I just wish I could get him." sighing May walks back to the pokemon centre. Not knowing what is in store for her at the party

 _After party_

May arrived to see a lot of the people from the contest there. Not that it was a surprise or anything but tonight was different. Because for the first time she didn't have to focus, beg, cry, plead, sweet talk, persuade or threaten Drew to be there. For the first time he came by his own free will.

"This feels so nice not having to drag **you** here." "Well enjoy it while your can because this is the only time it's happening." Drew smirked. "Whatever Grasshead-" May was about to finish when "Thank you all for coming tonight, hope you all are enjoying yourself because right now Drew Hayden will be performing a song for someone very special." Drew smirked before going to the stage and starts singing ( the song is Shawn Mendes There's nothing holding me back)

The crowd screams as Drew finishes. The screams mostly coming from Drew's fan club that had managed to get into. That was now shout that Drew sang that song for them "Thank you ladies and gentlemen that song is dedicated to May Maple. The girl who I can't stop thinking about." setting the mic back Drew walk up to May who had turned completely red. Chuckling Drew take both May's hands in his and brings them to his heart "I love you." he whispers softly

"Drew is.. when...how.."

"Well after the contest I had ask if I could entertain the guest and they said yes. I only found tonight fit because of the contest we had being in pairs and all. I at first had a small crush on you but after I spent more time with you. I couldn't get you out of my mind. So I'm asking if you May Maple will do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"You did all this just to tell me, you love me" getting scared at what May had just said Drew braced himself for rejection. "Drew Hayden do you really think that" here it comes "I would say" Drew closed his eyes at this "no" wait, what. Drew shot his eyes open only to see May smiling happily

"Really?"

" To be honest I really didn't think you liked me in that away so I never tried to make a move." blushing May looked at her feet. "I couldn't bear to hear the rejection." May was now fiddling with her hand embarrassed at what she had just said.

Drew lifted May's head so she was looking at him. "I love you, May." Drew moved in to kiss May. It was short and sweet seeing as they were in public and were not big fans of PDA. "I love you too Drew." taking his hand and leading his to somewhere more private to continue their make out.

 **Finished. Hoped you enjoyed it and plz review**


End file.
